softlaserfandomcom-20200214-history
Q Series Low Level Lasers
Q Series Lasers Over the last 12 years, we have conducted a thorough research and clinical comparison of the different Soft Lasers and selected the Q-LASER System as our choice for you for the following reasons: *Q-LASERs are both resonating and stimulating. They combine light of several wavelengths – and it is a well-known fact that different tissues in the body respond to different wavelength. *Recipe for the color combination, which is , allows for the light of different wavelength not to weaken each other due to interference but to enhance and strengthen each color’s effect due to forming a of light in the body. *The SOLITON WAVE is well-known in nature and can be seen in tidal waves, dolphin sound communication, and many other natural phenomena where a wave travels a very long distance without losing its size and strength. It is formed when several waves come together in a very particular way making a whole greater than the sum of its parts. The SOLITON WAVE of Q-LASER light travels within the body uninterruptedly carrying the nourishing energy to all organs and tissues. The Q-LASER light *The above unique quality allows the use of a making the while most of the other Soft LASERs on the market are STIMULATING. The body likes the low LASER power and responds to it much better as it is not overwhelming to the body and nourishes without damaging. Q1000 and Q10 Resonating LASERs are so safe that you can use them successfully even directly on the eyes. *While the Resonating LASERs are very helpful for the widest variety of disorders, some of ill-health conditions still require the power of a Stimulating LASER. is the only one on the market today that provides for . The Stimulating are used in combination with Q1000 utilizing its battery power. That gives you a unique blend of three lasers for the price of one. Features: *20 diodes –12 true LASER diodes, 8 LEDs *20 diodes in the Q1000 deliver 7 different wavelengths simultaneously with blue, red, and infrared output *Delivers resonating subtle energies to embrace and heal cells by increasing circulation, Chi, and ATP *Smart Lithium Ion battery needs minimal re-charging; Size of a cordless phone; easily portable *Puts out 3.6 joules of energy in 3 minutes *2-year warranty standard - Lifetime warranty available The Q1000 offers 7 different treatment modes: *Mode 1: For pain, inflammation, burns, tendon, ligament, and bone. *Mode 2: For the heart and brain; emotional balancing. *Mode 3: 29 different frequencies beneficial to glands and organs. *Mode 4: Anti-aging mode: Anti-aging, hair loss, scaly skin, psoriasis, scars, varicose veins, wrinkles. *Mode 5: Universal Healing Mode: Excellent results with stroke patients, heart and vascular concerns, ADD and even was a miracle for a client with convulsions. *Mode 6: Seratonin/Dopamine mode -- useful to improve mood, sleep better, and gradually reduce medications. Creates a sense of “well-being.” *Mode 7: Infection, mold and yeast: 8 frequencies known to assist immune system *Two Modes are perfect for strengthening our bodies for Swine Flu and other types of Infections. Mode 5 is the Universal Healing Code and Mode 7 is for infections of Viral and Fungal origin. It features computer-controlled energy output which stays constant and is essential to avoid the body’s tendency to polarize against fluctuating energy sources. ---- Features: Q1000 offers 7 different treatment modes: : FDA confirmed efficiency of the Q1000 Soft LASER in treatment of the osteoarthritis of the wrist and allowed it for sale over-the-counter.